


The Spark

by tipitina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art prompt for the Teen Wolf Reverse Big Bang.<br/>Story : Der Yingl fun Erd un Blitz (The Boy of Earth and Lightning) by sofonisba_found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Der Yingl fun Erd un Blitz (The Boy of Earth and Lightning)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627580) by [sofonisba_found](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofonisba_found/pseuds/sofonisba_found). 



Everybody has a bit of magic in them.

Art prompt for the Teen Wolf Reverse Big Bang. The Story : [ Der Yingl fun Erd un Blitz (The Boy of Earth and Lightning)]() by [sofonisba_found](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sofonisba_found/pseuds/sofonisba_found)

Summary of the story : Miriam and John Stilinski had always wanted to have children. But when her illness prevented her from giving birth, and every conventional alternative option to raise a child was denied to them, they had to look for an...unconventional method. One that would give them a child that was himself far from ordinary in so many ways.

And soon after, in the town of Beacon Hills, a young werewolf named Derek begins to notice the scent of something different from anything he had ever known before in the air...

 

Go Read It!!! She did a wonderful job with my art! I'm so glad she picked me!


End file.
